As an image printing apparatus which inputs image data from an image supply device such as a digital camera or a memory and prints an image on a print medium, an apparatus having an image correction function is known. In this image printing apparatus, when a desired image is printed, setting is made such that image correction is performed on the image data for the entire one print designation operation (one print job) or such that image correction is not performed at all.
Accordingly, when plural images are to be printed by using this image printing apparatus, correction is performed on all the image data, or correction is not performed. However, input image data may include new-format image data which is subjected to optimized correction, if setting of image correction is on, in accordance with its information, and conventional format image data without such setting function. For example, in a case where plural (e.g. 3) images to be printed, it is desirable that regarding an image A represented by new format image data, the image correction setting is turned ON; regarding an image B represented by conventional format image data, the image correction setting is turned OFF; and regarding an image C represented by the new format image data, the image correction setting is turned ON. In such case, the following operation is necessary. The images A, B and C are respectively printed by different processings (3 print jobs). That is, the image correction setting is turned ON and the image A is printed, then the image correction setting is turned OFF and the image B is printed, and the image correction setting is turned ON and the image C is printed. Otherwise, the images A and C are printed with the same setting, and the image B is printed with another setting (by 2 print jobs). In any case, printing for these plural types of images is troublesome, and if the types and the number of print sheets increase, the operation for printing becomes more complicated.